


Great Expectations

by fabulousreaper



Series: Alessia the Dragonborn [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, gross fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousreaper/pseuds/fabulousreaper
Summary: The Dragonborn asks Ulfic if he can watcher her children. For some reason, he says yes.





	Great Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> you can pry uncle ulfric from my cold dead hands

He was the Jarl of Windhelm, commander of the Stormcloaks, and soon to be High-King of Skyrim. Yet, as he sat in his throne, he watched two children chase each other around his hall as he held a baby on his lap. The reason he was in this predicament is because he had a hard time saying no to a certain Breton woman. Alessia had received an urgent letter from her husband, Farkas, and had to leave right away. She promised she would explain later as she ushered her children into his quarters in the late hours of night. He hadn't even hesitated in agreeing, his heart warming at seeing the relief on her face. He had seen that look many times on the mothers of his troops when their sons and daughters returned home alive. Their Dragonborn had been profusely protective of her brothers and sisters in arms, not to mention a skilled healer. Stone-Fist himself had felt himself fading in the taking of Solitude when the Breton saved him. Galmar had sworn to Ulfric that he had seen a glimpse of Sovngarde when he felt powerful magic pull him back to Nirn. From then on both he and Ulfric had a deep respect for the magical arts. 

He will admit, thought, it was a little awkward asking one of his guards if she was still nursing. She had spared a glance at the baby in his arms before giving him an understanding look and holding her arms out for the baby. He had seen women breastfeed before but he felt the need to look away as she did so. Alessia had always preferred to breastfeed in private (much unlike Nordic women) so perhaps that could be the reason he wanted to give them a semblance of privacy. He heard the guard chuckle under her breath at his behavior, something he chose to ignore. 

Ulfric would have to remind himself to give extra pay to the servants today for helping with the children. He hadn't known if Dunmer women were good with children, but apparently they were. After they had driven the Thalmor out of Skyrim Alessia had convinced him and many of the people in the city that the Dunmer were to be trusted. He himself had no personal quarrel with the Dunmer but a part of him would never be able to fully trust an Elf. He had only hired Dunmer women to work in the castle. He knew what women were capable of in battle, but not everyone in the city did. Plus he figured he would have less complaints from the townsfolk for hiring a few extra maids from the Grey Quarter. 

The child in his arms shifted in their sleep, yawning before nestling further into the fur of Ulfric's cloak. Corbett had only been born six months prior but he swore that the boy was the spitting image of his mother. The pointed ears Ulfric had come to adore had become more prominent, his Elvish ancestry blending well with his Nordic aspects. The boy had grown significantly in the past months, almost being the size of a normal Nordic baby. Then again, Farkas was a beast of a man so chances were his son would achieve such a size in time. Corbett also had Farkas' dark hair, as apposed to Alessia's golden red. There was something about the Dragonborn's son that captivated Ulfric. He often theorized that the boy gave him hope for his people; that now that the war is over they as a nation can grow. 

"Jarl Ulfric, sir?" 

Ulfric looked up to see Lucia standing in front him. "Yes, little one?"

Lucia spoke nervously. "I have this friend, Sophie, you see. She sells flowers over near the docks. She's also been over to our house a lot."

Ulfric nodded, showing her he was listening. 

"She's an orphan, just like I was. Her mama died when she was a baby and her papa was a Stormcloak. He...never came back."

Ulfric couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in his chest. He knew that with war came death, but that never made it any easier when he met the families of fallen soldiers. 

"My mama and papa have been trying to find her a home but it's been hard for them since Corbett was born. I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind, letting Miss Atheron adopt her?"

"Suvaris Atheron?" Ulfric inquired. "I was...unaware she was interested in having children."

Lucia nodded. "She wants to get Sophie off the street, but she's worried she won't be able to because she's a Dunmer."

"I...will have think on it." He wasn't lying. Ulfric would have to figure out a way to approach this in a way that didn't make it seem like he was picking favorites. Lucia must have known to this, for she gave him a bright smile. 

"Thank you, Sir Ulfric!"

* * *

Alessia had returned with Farkas two days later, their children running to them as soon as they stepped into the palace. Apparently some members of the Silver Hand had survived and attempted to get revenge on the Circle. Alessia, while not a werewolf herself, still knew that her children would be in danger if she stayed with them. This made sense to Ulfric, as the safest place in Windhelm are the halls of the castle. Ulfric handed over Corbett to his father, Alessia still being tackled by the children. He notice Farkas shaking a bit as he kissed his sons forehead, Ulfric not having to guess why. 


End file.
